This invention relates to a method and apparatus for wrapping a succession of advancing articles such as blocks of cheese with a heat shrinkable and sealable plastic film wrap.
When wrapping blocks of cheese, it is essential to remove from and keep out of the package as much air as possible so as to eliminate or at least greatly delay spoilage and provide for good shelf-life even while maintaining the flavor and other qualities of the product. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for wrapping blocks of cheese in a heat shrinkable and sealable plastic film wrap to form a package that offers a product environment of minimal air and presents the product attractively.